Taiyou mo Hitoribocchi
Qyoto-Taiyou-mo-Hitoribocchi-300x298.jpg|Album Cover 1 cover.png|Album Cover 2 diveopcover.jpg|Album Cover 3 Taiyou mo Hitorribocchi (Japanese: 太陽もひとりぼっち, Taiyou mo Hitorribocchi) is the opening theme song for DIVE!!. It is performed by Qyoto. "Taiyou mo Hitoribocchi" is also Qyoto's debut song. Unofficial lyrics via Lyrical Nonsense. Lyrics Kanji= 教室の隅 いつもの席で握りしめてた 黄金色の景色 瑠璃色の好奇心 昨日までのノート 教科書は過去の真実 こんな生き方でいいのかと思っていた 不器用な僕らは 理想は遥か遠くて 最後はいつも黙り込む そして太陽もひとりぼっち 眠れない日々が続く 君に夢中過ぎることに逃げ出したくなる 街を遠く見下ろして いつか二人っきり朝まで 君がいたからあんなに強くいられた 響け！鼓動の音 もがけ！記憶な中 羽ばたけ！この一瞬に 光れ！「僕ら放物線」 青い海 翼広げ飛ぶ鳥のように まだ見ぬ夢探し試行錯誤飛び回っている 陽は昇り また沈んでくような そんな現実も変えたいから 限りない夏の匂い この両手に抱えても 切くてな君もいない そして太陽もひとりぼっち 君だらけの真ん中で 知ってしまった悲しい嘘 空に浮かぶ未来地図 君がいないと変わる未来 君を忘れたくていつも「笑いの中」にいた ここだから見えない景色を ここにしか見えない景色を 心のキャンバス開いて 君色に塗り替えてゆけ 君を思う 夕暮れは 思い出がいっぱい はしゃぎ過ぎた あの日に もう戻れない 太陽もひとりぼっち さよならの真ん中で 知ってしまった悲しい嘘 I'll always love you. 夏空に浮かんだ未来地図 別々の夢になっても時の流れに 心痛んだ 不死鳥でも 傷ついた翼でも 翔び続けていけるよ 這い上がった 偉人のように |-|Romaji= kyoushitsu no sumi itsumo no seki de nigirishimeteta ougon iro no keshiki ruri iro no koukishin kinou made no nooto kyoukasho wa kako no shinjitsu konna ikikata de ii no ka to omotteita bukiyou na bokura ni wa risou wa haruka tookute saigo wa itsumo damarikomu soshite taiyou mo hitoribocchi nemurenai hibi ga tsuzuku kimi ni muchuu sugiru koto ni nigedashitaku naru machi o tooku mioroshite itsuka futarikkiri asa made kimi ga ita kara anna ni tsuyoku irareta hibike! kodou no oto mogake! kioku no naka habatake! kono isshun ni hikare! "bokura houbutsusen" aoi umi tsubasa hiroge tobu tori no you ni mada minu yume sagashi shikousakugo tobimawatteiru hi wa nobori mata shizundeku you na sonna genjitsu mo kaetai kara kagiri nai natsu no nioi kono ryoute ni kakaetemo setsunakute kimi mo inai soshite taiyou mo hitoribocchi kimi darake no mannake de shitte shimatta kanashii uso sora ni ukabu mirai chizu kimi ga inai to kawaru mirai kimi o wasuretakute itsumo "warai no naka" ni ita koko dakara mienai keshiki o koko ni shika mienai keshiko o kokoro no kyanbasu hiraite kimiiro ni nurikaete yuke kimi o omou yuugure wa omoide ga ippai hashagisugita ano hi ni mou modorenai taiyou mo hitoribocchi sayonara no mannaka de shitte shimatta kanashii uso I'll always love you. natsuzora ni ukanda mirai chizu betsubetsu no yume ni nattemo toki no nagare ni kokoro itanda fushichou demo kizutsuita tsubasa demo tobitsuzukete ikeru yo haiagatta ijin no you ni |-|English Translation= In the corner of my classroom, I sat in the same seat as always, Grasping golden scenery and a lapis lazuli curiosity Yesterday's notes and my textbooks are all truths of the past. I wondered if it was okay to keep living like this. We're all so clumsy, Our ideals remain far away. We always fall silent in the end. Even the sun is alone As my sleepless nights continue. I start wanting to run away from my obsession of you. Imagining the day we can stand, just the two of us, Looking down on this city from up on high, I've managed to stay strong because you were here with me. Ring aloud! The beat of my heart. Put up a fight! Inside my memories. Flap your wings! In the moment. Shine bright! "We form a parabola!" Like a bird in the sky, spreading my wings above the blue sea, I'm flying in circles, Searching for an unseen dream through trial and error. Like the sun as it rises, only to fall again. But I'm looking to change that reality. Even if these two hands, Could hold the limitless smells of summer, They'd just be heartbreaking because you're not here. Now even the sun is alone, In the middle of a world filled with you. I finally learned of that sad lie. A map of the future floats in the sky A future that will change without you. Hoping to forget you, I always lived surrounded by laughter. Scenery I can see because I'm here. Scenery I can only see here. I'll open up the canvas of my heart And repaint it in your color. Thinking of you at twilight, I'm filled with memories. We can never return to the days of being a bit too wild. Now even the sun is alone, In the middle of a world of sadness. I finally learned of that sad lie. I'll always love you. A map of our future appeared in the summer sky. Even if it leads us toward separate dreams, we'll follow the flow of time. Even if a phoenix's heart is in pain, Or its wings are wounded, It can keep on flying! So climb to the top like the greats that came before! Category:Anime Category:Opening Category:Qyoto Category:Music